thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Khary Payton
| Geboren = 16. Mai 1972 | Geburtsort = Augusta, Georgia, Vereinigte Staaten | Rolle = Ezekiel | Status = Aktiv }} Khary Payton (* 16. Mai 1972 in Augusta, Georgia) ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher. Er ist unter anderem bekannt für seine Synchronisationen in diversen Zeichentrickserien und Computerspielen. 2011 spielte er in der täglich auf ABC ausgestrahlten Serie General Hospital''in insgesamt 23 Folgen die Rolle des Dr. Terrell Jackson. Filmografie Synchronsprecher * ''Ben 10: Alien Force – Manny, Hex * Ben 10 – Hex * Deckname: Kids next door – Maurice: Formerly Numbuh 9 * G.I. Joe: Renegades – Ripcord * Die Liga der Gerechten – Ten („Wild Cards“ Teil 1 & 2) * Legion of Super-Heroes – Tyr, Hunter * Loonatics Unleashed – General Deuce (Staffel 2) * Naruto Shippuden – Omoi * Street Sharks – Moby Lick * Teen Titans – Cyborg, Herald * Teen Titans Go! – Cyborg * Young Justice – Aqualad, Brick, Black Manta Fernsehen * Emilys Liste – Josh * Hannah Montana – Regisseur Roger (Episode More Than a Zombie to Me) * How I Met Your Mother – Guy in Booth #3 (Staffel 4, Episode 10) * The Shield – Gesetz der Gewalt – Kaliel „Lil' Psych“ Wilkes (Staffel 3, Episode 8) * Lie to Me – Cpt. Stan Renshaw (Staffel 2, Episode 14) * Tripp’s Rockband – Director Kaz Ridley (Staffel 1, Episode Spiders, Snakes and Clowns) * Criminal Minds – Det. Landon Kaminski (Staffel 5, Episode 10) * General Hospital – Dr. Terrell Jackson (2011) * Go On – Don * The Walking Dead – Ezekiel (seit 2016) * Hand of God Film * Blood – The Last Vampire – Creature * Wes Craven präsentiert Dracula II – The Ascension – Kenny * Hellraiser: Hellworld – Derrick * Latter Days – Andrew * Ping Pong Playa – JP Money * 301 – Scheiß auf ein Empire – King Erotic * Wes Craven präsentiert Dracula II – The Ascension – Kenn * Zero Gravity – Antrieb Überleben / („Astronaut: The Last Push“ directed by Eric Hayden, 2012) – Michael * 2011: 301 – Scheiß auf ein Empire (The Legend of Awesomest Maximus) Computerspiele * Ace Combat: Assault Horizon * Batman: Arkham City – Azrael * Bayonetta – Rodin * Dead or Alive: Dimensions – Zack * Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 – Zack * Dead or Alive Paradise – Zack * Deus Ex * Ein Quantum Trost * Fuse – Jacob Kimble * God of War II * Killzone 3 * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance – Blade, Paibok * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 – Luke Cage, Blade * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots – Drebin 893 * Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker – Soldaten / Extras * Metro: Last Light * Ninja Blade – Andy Walker * Men of Valor – Greaser/Marines * No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle – Nathan Copeland * PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale – Emmett Graves * Prototype * Quake 4 – Bidwell * Resistance 2 – Warner * Saints Row * Saints Row 2 * Tom Clancy’s EndWar * SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo 2 – WRAITH * SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Tactical Strike * SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Confrontation * Spider-Man: Friend or Foe – Blade * Starhawk – Emmett Graves * Star Wars: The Old Republic – Fauler * Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror – Lawrence Mujari * Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain – Lawrence Mujari * Teen Titans – Cyborg * The Chronicles of Riddick: Escape from Butcher Bay * X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse – Bishop, Nick Fury * Die Sims 3 – Sim Weblinks * Khary Payton in der Internet Movie Database (englisch) Kategorie:Hauptdarsteller Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 7 Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 8 Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 9 Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 10